


This Time (the First Time) by sahiya [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: A Deeper Season Verse Podfics [10]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, First Time, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, a deeper season, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of This Time (the First Time) by sahiyaFirst times are rarely easy.





	This Time (the First Time) by sahiya [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Time (the First Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32178) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



> I have been alerted that this is likely an unedited/incompletely edited version of this podfic. Once I either find the fully edited file, or re-edit it I will upload the link, but for now be forewarned that this may have repeated lines or mistakes. Hopefully I'll have a completely ready version up in the next couple of weeks. - 1.7.18

**Text** : [This Time (the First Time) by sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32178)  
**Length** 0:15:44  
Podfic Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/This%20Time%20by%20Sahiya.mp3)


End file.
